A Doctor In The House
by MysteriousHarmonicaStranger
Summary: A While After Overwatch had Been Reestablished Overwatch Experience Something Bad Everyone's Getting Sick Winston and Mercy Try There Best to Resolve and Cure this Illness But All Plans Fail and Jack Morrison Decides That They Need Outside Help But Not Just outside there Base But Outside of the Timeline And Winston Knows What Doctor To Bring Back From Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Return of the I mean Or whatever Let's begin Shall we?**

 **Somewhere in the Medbay Frank Talks to Mercy About the Illness**

 **"** Mercy What the Hell is Going On Everyone's Sick I thought you had gotten the vaccine Ready?" "Morrison If you Sit And Relax I'll will tell you why." Mercy Says in a Calm Voice

"Ok Fine But I Don't want to hear any issues with failure of this task Mercy" Morrison Replies with some annoyance in his voice

"Morrison I've analyzed the Bacteria that's been spreading throughout the Facility and are operatives it seems that it's a form of Yersinia Pestis But Its aged so far that we can understand its Dna Strand but that it's a form of it I believe that it caused cysts to form and eventual death in the infected." Mercy Replies in a worried tone

"In English Doctor" Morrison replies with confusion

"After a while the infected will die and it's a really old illness" Mercy Replies in a dull tone

"So if you can't figure it out a cure then what's the situation Mercy?" Morrison Replies in a annoyance of failure

"That's what Winston has Come Up with Morrison" says Mercy in a Hopeful voice

 **In the background Winston appears with a Notepad in his hand**

"Morrison I believe that are only choice is to bring back a doctor from the Dark plague Time Period I've build a device that will transport the subject once and don't worry the timeline of are universe won't change I'll make sure it's before his death" Winston says with confidence

"Winston did you check how he died?" Mercy Replies In a questionable tone

"He died from unknown causes after he went to travel to be go in rewards by a noble after the plague had past he was though to be immune to aging and a magician of science but he disappeared." Says Winston

"Wait did he disappear because of us?" Morrison says in surprise

"I believe so Morrison" Mercy says quickly

"Well then what choice do we have?" Winston says

"Do it I'll tell the operatives to get ready for a power surge and make sure E.V.A isn't playing her usual Gaming routine" Morrison says in a load voice

"Well then Let's Do it Tommorrow I'll charge the device and we will be ready by tomorrow" Winston Says

 **Well that's the end of that Intro to this story well yea you read it it's not that much I know but I'm kinda busy and I like to write stories and continue them and I decided this will be one of them oh yea forgot this story will get dark over the concept of being remove from the will to live and etc but you will have to see how the"Doctor" will handle this** situation

"Well that's all folks" says the narrator "wait what the hell is this?" Says the narrator

"ok you go and come back later I got to beat up this writer who's being a real wise guy" Says Dumbass Narrator "oh you're getting it PAL"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **To face a time that not of your own**

"Doctor come join us in this Feast dedicated to your work in saving are town" says the high priest of the towns church

"No need I just come to help the ill fated and the mortally wounded I do not wish for a celebration in my honor as I once sa-" **cough cough** **you look in your hands blood and markings on your palms** " I believe it's time for me to go I don't feel that well" **as you step out you hear voice saying to you what is your name** you reply in a harsh and load voice " I don't have a name I simply go as I please to serve people and to prove myself, You can call me the courier" **you step outside and leave the village you find a light it glows and then you went into darkness**

 **You awake to find yourself in a strange white room**

" where am I " you say to your self

 **you find your bag you look through it to find your friend and it last you find your friend small avian bird a simple baby Crow in its cage squawking at the sight of you you take your bag and the** **crow and leave the room**

"It's time to go my little friend" you say in a low tone voice

 **if your steps and voices down the hall sounds like a woman and a man you take some chemicals are your bag I managed to put together a small smoke bomb and you take at your scalpel and wait as soon as the voices got near you jumped out and threw the smoke bomb and charged with a scalpel you were subdued in a minute your attempts to escape are useless and you feel a prick on your arm and you fall into darkness as you scream out against it**

"Well that was easy we got the infiltrator" says Tracer

"I'm quite interested on his outfit" says Reinhardt

"Well First off he looks weird with the coat and the bird mask" says Tracer

"Well yes but I'm not sure why he's here in the Med bay" Says Reinhardt

"well Winston and Mercy were working on the whole cure thing and I overheard Mercy and Morrison on this time device that grabs things from timelines maybe he's a spy sent here to take it? Maybe?" Says Tracer

 **They turn around to find Mercy and Winston and Mercy quickly realized that the doctor had been knocked out by Reinhardt and Tracer as she see a man on the ground in the background with a needle in his wrist still stuck in his wrist**

"Tracer what are you doing here I thought we said for no one to bed down here" says Winston in annoyance

"Well This here gentlemen surprised us when we walked down the corridor to the medibay to get some supplies and Reinhardt broke down the door for me so yea?"

"ugggghh out of all things check if the man is dead" says Winston while he pinches his nose

 **Reinhardt goes to check on your corpse you soon wake up realizing your awake you play dead you feel a large hand near your neck and a woman saying Reinhardt stop your hand is too big let me do it you hear another man but it didn't sound as exactly like a man say mercy if he's dead revive him then you feel a soft delicate touch to the base of your neck she was checking your pulse nose your chance you boost up at quick** **speed and grab the woman and put a scalpel to here neck**

"No one move or Kill her I want answers and I want to be released" you say in a harsh intimidating voice

"now now calm down Doctor Please let The woman go and we will answer your questions"

"and releasing me?" You say in a harsh tone

"well we can't do that we have reasons that I'll explain after you release her ok but first please rele-"

"Wait Are you The Courier?" Says Reinhardt

"Yes I am" you say in hope

"I believe in knights honor if you let her go I will promise nothing will happen to you" says Reinhardt

"fine but one more thing I'm sorry who ever you are-" but then you here an explosion behind you

"Shit Everyone get out of the way get Down" a voice says

 **cliffhanger So I know it's cliched and such but remember it's my damn first and respect it so don't be a damn wuss about it and start hyping and also the small avian crow I'll want someone to name a simple but charming name get others to vote on that name and I'll accept it so yea and that's it oh yea the doctor aka you is wearing a plague Doctor outfit with a sacthel and a small cage on your belt for to be named baby crow so yea and**

 **if you have ideas on characters in the future tell me and give me 1. Personality 2. Traits 3. Orgins 4. Relation to orgins and story 5. Goal**

 **stay tuned folks and if your those folks who likes lemons sure in this story but way later in the future chapters where the characters have know each other and I don't know who to ship so give me your choices**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **3**

 **The enemy of captor is my friend Or my Enemy?**

 **You slowly arise from the dust of the explosion with ringing ears you slowly try to realize what the hell is going on then you see it a shadow wisping through the mist and a light but no other light it's red and it's beamed on you**

"Get Down Courier" **You duck and a flash of light passes**

"keep your head down and you won't get hurt" screams out strange men in armor

 **You raise your hands In defeat but hoping these enemies of your enemies are here to save you until you see the end of t** **he weapon knocking you out cold as you drop your vials of medical supplies to cure illnesses rather not stay they leave Mercy and the rest try to rescue you but with no avail but they didn't loose as the cure that they needed** **relied on you and you dropped vials**

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

"Where am I" " Hello Anyone There?" You say in desperation and confusion

"Yes" says a voice in the darkness

"Where am I it's dark in here" you say into the darkness

"We're here for your work" says the voice

"what work I haven't done anything" you say in desperation

"Lies don't lie to me Doctor" the voice says

 **You realize that your handcuff by a device**

"Even if I did tell you would you let me go?" You say

"If you tell the truth we will use you for other goals" the voice says

"What goals" you say

"For helping those in need and to cure the world of illnesses" the voice says to you

"No I won't I don't belong here even if I did it would be useless as there is other illnesses and cures ready for me to discover" you says

"fine suit it your way Doctor" says the voice

 **You hear a noise then a shock from the device and man wearing strange devices on his chest with a skull appears to you, he grabs you and throws you against the wall and then into the darkness you get thrashed for what felt like a eternity coughing blood and etc you fall to the floor wishing for you confusion and pain to disappear.**

You whisper to your self "I served to cure others and I'm damned by death"

 **You look into your pockets and a vial as your vision fades so does your chances to live**

"screw it I never read the description anyway" you say while chugging the whole vial

"I have to resort to violence" you say as you grab your scalpel and Dart Gun

"Hey Dead guy over here!" You say

"Hmm back for more?" The voice says as the being charged towards you

"I wouldn't like it either way" you say as you charge

and then Darkness


End file.
